My Jake, My Forest
by welsee
Summary: A very small piece, intense and intimate. Bella and Jacob. Updated: chapter 4! Please review, it keeps me going!
1. Bella's POV

BPOV

The forest around us quivers tentatively with each step he takes towards me. His childhood gawkiness still lingers, but his liquid muscles lithely stretch and retract, rippling beneath his tight sepia skin, and I am captivated. Just as I wish for his advancement to slow so that I might ingest and store away every detail of his godly, molasses-like movement, life seems to speed up. Behind me, beneath me, enveloping me, I feel strong vines intertwine, emerald leaves unfurl, vivid blossoms pop, and a bold bird song erupts into a symphony of trilling, the beautiful ballet of natural growth and pure wilderness.

Grinning boyishly, one magnificent hand sheepishly tucks a section of his deep, messy strands behind his ear; in the shadows, his hair looks black. But as he strides forward, a rare shaft of sunlight escapes from in between the precariously towering hemlocks and teases the surface of his jet black tresses, sending an intense cinnamon hue to dance among the lowlights.

His long, powerful arm now stretches towards me; not forcefully, but calmly asking my permission; his fingers wiggle and a throaty chuckle twirls energetically through his youthful smile.

And I accept, of course, and laugh with him, taking his large, burning hand in my small, cool one. And now, I extend my right arm towards his beaming face, and my hand rests on his warm chin. I stroke his unshaved visage, running lightly over the black stubble and the gray-green bags that haunt his gorgeous eyes. As his head turns fractionally, they gleam a foaming green, and then a hazel, a brown, and a black. They close together, an irresistible invitation to my fingers. I run the tips over the velvet golden skin of his eyelids, and then his soft, soft black eyelashes, and time begins to slow once more. His lips fall limp from their smile and part, twitching at the edges contentedly, and a primal moan replaces his laughter.

"My Jake."


	2. Jacob's POV

Here's a little more… I had way too much fun with the first part. Please review!

JPOV

And here we are: together, in our forest. Her dainty alabaster hand feels like ice against my burning skin. I sigh. "At last," I breathe.

My hungry lips touch her cool fingertips, and, unable to control myself, I grasp her hand and pull it towards my mouth gently. I plant small kisses from her wrist to the tip of every finger. She laughs breathily in response, and closes her eyes. As she steps towards me, weak twigs and moist deadened leaves are crushed, crackling and ripping. As I pull her into my arms, the brief blessing of sun disappears, and a faint drizzle begins, sending faint globules of moisture to interrupt our intimate embrace. I grin, bearing my large canines unashamedly, when the faint droplets start to tickle my exposed chest and make lovely shining spots in Bella's red-gold hair. I bury my head in her lovely strawberry tendrils, kissing every raindrop that has fallen there. I began to shake; could this truly be real? This, which I have wanted for so long?

Her curious hands explore the hills and valleys of my muscled chest, and I tremble at the tenderness. Being… well, being what I was, had taken tolls on my body; every ligament and joint ached constantly.

"Oh, Jake…" she smiles into my neck, and begins to finger my damp hair, her arms now draped on either side of my head. She twirls it, releases it, and pulls it together into my habitual ponytail, and I am suddenly very self-concious. As she plays with my long mess of hair, she kisses my neck, very slowly, cautiously, and we rock back and forth. I inhale the musky essence of the forest. And I am finally at ease, here, with Bella in my arms.

"Bells, I love you."


	3. Bella's POV again

a/n: I'm really very sorry if you disagree with this chapter, but I was overcome with this sense of loss and anger after New Moon. I hated Bella for ditching Jacob the second that Edward was in the picture again. If you can't comment positively on the plot, then please keep your thoughts to yourself or critique on my choice of vocabulary and sentence structure. Thank you.

And I love him. I accept this, no- realize it, for it hadn't actually dawned on me until just this instant. A feeling of warmth courses through my limbs, as if Jacob's werewolf heat has infiltrated my bloodstream, sending tremors of joy, ecstasy, true love, and pure lust rocketing through my body. I snuggle my face into his smooth chest, burrowing, seeking comfort.

Edward was… had been… my mate, I suppose. I had adored him more than any boy (forever and always, I had told myself). But he had abandoned me, swept himself away to some foreign hideout, without preparation, explanation. And worst, he left choosing to ignore the obvious solution to our problems- to change me. He had lost my trust, my respect, and now, I understand, my love. For the first time, a feeling of relief and gladness joins the previous emotions. Jake, young, energetic, carefree in spirit, lets me be myself when I need it most. He is mine now, and I feel an overpowering pull of adoration towards him.

Suddenly, I feel cold and alone. I wheeze painfully, remembering this same agonizing loneliness from when Edward left. I open my eyes carefully, afraid of what I might see- and realize that Jake's strong, syrupy arms have dropped from around me, his eyes fearful, staring at me, glinting with unshed tears. Although I am still leaning against his frame, he has taken a step back, obviously trying to distance himself.

"Jake?" I question, quite afraid, removing my chilly arms from their curled position in front of me, begging for eye contact. "What…?"

"You…don't…love me, do you?" he stutters, full of shock and hurt and wonder. His stalwart yet lanky torso trembles, his beautiful, maple-chiseled face falling, turning to the moss-saturated ground, suppressing manifestation of his deep pain.

But I am filled with love. So much!

I shake my head and smile, stretching my legs toward him, plummeting into him. His head rises sharply, sending his long hair flying, sparkling in the steady rain, like a flock of midnight geese tearing through the sky, moonlight reflected on their ebony feathers. His eyes are pools of mahogany confusion, and he sets his arms around me hesitantly.

"I do love you, Jake."

He pauses, unsure, attempting frantically and rather unsuccessfully to conceal his hope, not wanting to be hurt again.

"Jake, you're everything."


	4. an: help!

a/n: you guys, I don't know whether or not to continue this- I have some ideas, but I don't know if it's worth it or not. Let me know what you think, if you have any opinion. Thanks, you don't understand how much your thoughts help!


	5. Jake's POV again

JPOV

She loves me! My beautiful Bells loves me!

My grip is firm around her waist once again, and I feel her melt beneath my protective arms. She shudders and "mm"s, pressing her lovely curves against me. Her porcelain eyelids flutter, pulling a curtain of deep brown, feathery eyelashes along.

At the corner of her eye, a tiny tear forms, so vulnerable. Suddenly, I want to taste her joy- so I bend my back, feeling each vertebrae repositioning itself painstakingly deep under my skin.

I adore the way the salty liquid moistens my lips and runs down my chin as more and more of her happiness is released through tears. I feel, rather than see, her quick grin, her precious heart-shaped mouth stretching, her icy prism teeth shocking the burning skin on my neck.

I gently pull her down to sit next to me on a damp fallen log, and I am immediately aware of the complicated network of life around us. The sprinkling, azure rain droplets waltz on a familiar ocean wind.

As shrubs and leaves rustle, I turn to watch my Bella. I dig into her eyes, her expression, hunting for some small sign that this magnificent afternoon isn't a dream. I explore the dimples framing her pink lips, the way her eyes flit to me and then away, looking for some explanation- can such an angel actually be in love with me? Jacob Black, a monster?

She hits me with a smile so wide and pure; I am taken aback. A forlorn bird somewhere above us twitters, searching, sending a sweet melody of notes twirling off into the moist forest air, into our ears. Another breeze picks up from the sea and douses us in a thick saline smell, and Bells' glossy ruby hair is sent flying.

My canine nose discerns a faint hint of strawberry. I slowly lean to smell Bells' tendrils. Ah!

"Honey," I start, afraid, attempting to sound calming. "Why do you love _me?_"


End file.
